Mis sueños de ayer
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo III: Promesas del Pasado]Sakuna Kinomoto y Li Shaoran se odian desde hace años y ahora deberán…QUE? lo que soñaron alguna vez hoy se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla.
1. Un dulce reencuentro?

Hola a todos! Regresé después de estar tanto tiempo pérdida por estos lados de ccs :p a los que quieren matarme por no actualizar los otros fics prometo ponerme manos a la obra muy pronto no se desesperen.

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable de cómo termine su mente después de leer esto

Resumen: Sakuna Kinomoto y Li Shaoran se odian desde hace años y ahora deberán…QUE? O.O lo que soñaron alguna vez hoy se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla. Universo Alterno.

Card Captors Sakura así como sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP. Solo la historia a continuación escrita me pertenece.

**Mis sueños de ayer**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Hoy juro jamás te perdonaré y aunque quisieras tenerme nunca te lo permitiré_

_Capítulo I: Un dulce reencuentro?_

"Eso es fantástico, ahora podré visitar todos los lugares que quiera con total calma. Aunque igual pienso que me hará falta todo esto" contestó alegre y por último con un dejo de tristeza, a pesar de todo este era su trabajo, lo que la mantenía ocupada.

"Lo se, pero piensalo te hará mucho bien y…"

"Señorita Sakura tiene una llamada del señor Tsukimoto" interrumpió una jovencita pasándole el móvil, cuando ésta contestó las otras dos salieron del lugar para darle mayor privacidad a la chica

"Bueno Taku! No sabes cuanto me alegra que llamaras he estado ansiosa esperando tú llamada"

"Discúlpame cariño sabes que el trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado, pero prometo volver pronto. No soporto otro día más sin verte"

"Te extraño tanto y por tú bien más vale que regreses pronto"

"Por supuesto que si preciosa cuando menos te lo esperes allí estaré. Te he dicho que te amo?

"No, tienes mucho tiempo sin decírmelo"

"Es verdad desde anoche que te llamé! Que descortés de mi parte, pues déjeme decirle señorita que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y que en cuanto regrese quiero que te cases conmigo y que más nunca nos separemos" dijo él con mucha dulzura. Sakura estaba conmocionada, su novio regresaría y le propondría matrimonio. No cabía en alegría.

"Te Amo y claro que te estaré esperando para casarnos y estar por siempre juntos" "¿Promesa?" "Promesa"

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

"No me puedes hacer esto Shaoran, yo he estado allí siempre que me lo has pedido" reclamó notablemente ofendida una pelirroja de ojos cafés que estaba cubrida únicamente con un camisón de seda que dejaba al descubierto los atributos de su cuerpo

"Claro que puedo y déjame decirte querida que si has estado conmigo cada vez que digo es por la gran cantidad de dinero que te doy, tú eres una zorra y yo disfruto de ello. Ahora sal de aquí que ya me aburres!" respondió secamente el chico todavía recostado en la cama y con voz fría sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla

La mujer notablemente ofendida e impresionada se quedó allí de piedra sin saber que hacer o que decir, solo las lágrimas salían una y otra vez sin cesar "Pero Shaoran yo pensé que tú…y yo…es que…yo te amo!" gritó cayendo de rodillas en el piso llorando desconsoladamente

Quizás esperaba que él se levantara y le dijera alguna palabra que le diera esperanzas de que no solo había sido utilizada, pero eso no sucedió, claro que no; Él era el inmejorable y único Li Shaoran a él le importaba muy poco lo que pudieran sentir los demás. Así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y salió ahogándose en penas de la habitación donde minutos antes se había sentido verdaderamente dichosa "me las pagarás Li, te lo juro" pensó

Li suspiró en alivio porque a la fina había podido salir de esa molestia que lo seguía desde hace un par de meses, odiaba cuando las mujeres se ponían tan sensibles e irritantes, ¿porque no solo podían cumplir con su deber como mujeres que son y ya? No y no, siempre tienen que querer todo de una sola vez. Las mujeres definitivamente son muy complicadas. Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha y se vistió para salir rumbo a su oficina y como siempre seguir la rutina de todos los días, al menos eso pensaba él.

La gran empresa Li, una de las más importantes corporaciones en toda Asia que actualmente se encontraba a cargo del principal heredero de la enorme fortuna de la familia, Li Shaoran. Un hombre de 24 años que dedicó su vida hacer entrenado y educado para saber manejar los negocios de la familia cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad (21), un chico que en su gran mayoría de la adolescencia solo aprendió de números, intereses y cálculos y que al cumplir a mayoría se había convertido en el orgullo de sus padres.

Entró con prisa a su oficina sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor e ignorando las miradas de terror que le dirigían sus empleados al verlo pasar sin poder pronunciar una palabra bien, sin tener que tartamudear.

"Buenos días mi querido Li" saludó cordialmente un joven de cabellera y ojos azules, que se encontraba en la oficina del dueño esperando a que éste llegara con total calma.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Así que nos levantamos de excelente humor, eso hay que celebrarlo" comentó graciosamente mientras veía como su compañero tiraba todo lo que se le interponía en el camino.

"Déjate de tonterías y quita esa estúpida cara que me molesta" dijo completamente 'de buen humor' por la gran sonrisa que tenía su amigo

"Lo siento mi querido amigo pero en eso no te puedo ayudar es la única que tengo" contestó sonriendo aún más con ojos divertidos, mientras esquivaba un lápiz que le había lanzado el simpático chico "Bueno pero no he venido a jugar contigo" cayó por un momento al ver las ganas que tenía Li de matarlo, así que un poco más 'serio' continuó hablando "Tú padre viene hoy"

Muy bien ahora todos en la oficina cuenten….1, 2, 3, 4, 5…10...

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" un momento de silencio después del estruendo y todo volvía a la calma nuevamente.

"Como lo oyes al parecer la noche de hoy tendremos una cena familiar porque tu madre y hermanas también vienen"

Shaoran temprano quería matar a alguien pero en esos momentos quería destruir al mundo entero, su estrés y presión iban en aumento, sabía que si su padre venía a Japón no sería para nada bueno…nunca venía para nada que no fueran obligaciones o responsabilidades que tuviera que tomar.

Toda la tarde la había pasado trabajando pesadamente, entre leyendo papeles, contestando llamada, reuniones estaba absorto de todo, bueno casi todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en la visita de su padre ahora ¿que quería? Eso lo sabría dentro de un par de horas. A diferencia de él, Eriol parecía muy tranquilo y bueno ¿cuando había sido eso diferente? Él siempre era el que vivía en presión mientras Eriol aunque tuviera mil y una cosas que hacer estaba en total paz y armonía. Como lo detestaba.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

"¿Que tal me queda este?" preguntaba alegremente una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña, suave piel blanca, perfecta figura totalmente definida y maravillosos ojos esmeraldas; mientras daba vueltas y saltos siendo grabada por su inseparable asistente y amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Te ves divina, eres toda una belleza ponga lo que te pongas" decía la joven mujer con estrellas en los ojos, mientras quedaba satisfecha de lo bien que le estaba quedando la grabación de ese día. Su pasatiempo favorito siempre había sido grabar a su amiga, ella irradiaba tanta belleza tanto por dentro como por fuera que le encantaba simplemente quedarse viéndola durante horas.

Fueron a la caja a pagar todo lo que habían comprado y ella no podía evitar seguir admirándola, Sakura era su musa, la musa de sus diseños y de su vida; Sakura sin saber le había mostrado de la vida lo bueno y lo malo siempre desde el mejor punto de vista y es que ella era una inspiración para cualquiera que la viera y la conociera. "Oye Saku y ayer no fuimos de compras también?" preguntó cuando la vendedora decía el monto a pagar "3000$"

Sakura tranquilamente sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la dio a pagar a la vendedora, girándose a su amiga y contestándole "Así es pero sabes que soy muy compulsiva cuando veo algo que me gusta"

"Fue un honor tenerlas en nuestra tienda señorita Kinomoto y señorita Daidouji esperamos regresen pronto" Se despedía la vendedora cuando vio salir a las clientes más favorables para su negocio

"Con 3000$ sin duda mucha gente necesitada tendría de que comer o que ponerse" comentó la peliazul

"Oye! Yo también tengo derecho a complacer mis caprichos, además sabes que cuando se trata de ayudarlos los ayudo, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de comprar lo que me gusta.'"

La peliazul se rió con ganas al ver como Sakura comenzaba a imitar a una de esas chicas con las que tenían que convivir todo el tiempo, aquellas que los demás le parecían nulo y solo estaban ellas sus zapatos, ropa y maquillaje. Era verdad que ellas salían cada vez que podían de compras y gastaban una fortuna pero no andaban alardeando como las demás, ni tampoco eran egoístas sin un mínimo de conocimiento de lo que sucedía más allá de todos esos almacenes y vida de lujo; por eso habían fundado un sitio para la gente necesitada y cada vez que se requería dinero para alguna beneficencia ellas siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudar. ¿Así que no había nada de malo en divertirse sino olvidaban eso, no?

"Mira que zapatos tan bellos!" gritaba emocionada Sakura mientras entraba al almacén a comprarlos inmediatamente.

No, definitivamente no tenía nada de malo divertirse si esa era la única manera de entretenerse y de olvidarse por un momento de los problemas.

Habían dado vueltas por todo el centro comercial y entrado a todos los almacenes que quisieron hasta que ya no podían ni respirar del cansancio, muchos chicos las veían sorprendidos la imagen que ellos veían de ellas eran: dos hermosas jóvenes seguidas por tres hombres grandes, musculosos y vestidos de negros cargando con cientos de bolsas mientras las chicas seguían caminando, riendo, quejándose y entrando a más y más almacenes.

Eso de que las chicas era un peligro con tarjeta de crédito debía ser definitivamente verdad, al menos estas eran un ejemplo perfecto del derroche de dinero por dondequiera.

"El abuelo quiere que vaya a cenar esta noche con él, me acompañas? Sabes que no nos llevamos del todo bien"

"Claro Saku, tengo que ver que nueva 'gran' idea se le ocurre al abuelo para decirte como debe ser un dama de sociedad"

"Ni me lo recuerdes"

Flash Back

"Sabes Leti tus galletas son las mejores en todo el mundo, verdad Tomoyo?" decía la castaña a la señora del servicio que acababa de sacar unas deliciosas galletas del horno

"Es verdad Leti, eres la mejor"

"No saben cuanto se los agradezco niñas, las hice con mucho cariño para ustedes siempre es bueno tenerlas en casa"

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Llamó su abuelo enfurecido desde la puerta de la cocina

Fin del Flash Back

Su abuelo era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ese día las encerró tanto a ella como a Tomoyo en el despacho para decirles como se debía de comportar una dama, para él era insólito y de lo último que dos 'damas de la alta sociedad' estuvieran en la cocina charlando con la servidumbre como si fueran del mismo nivel.

Flash Back

"Me decepciona mucho viniendo de ti Daidouji que teniendo a tú madre al lado que es toda una dama te hayas dejado manipular por Sakura"

"Pero abuelo Saku no…"

"No me digas nada, yo se que es esta niña que nunca hace caso. Te he puesto en las mejores escuelas, te he brindado la mejor educación que se pueda tener y tú aún no sabes como comportarte. Tú madre al menos no me dio tantas preocupaciones y problemas…."

Fin del Flash Back

Y así siguió y siguió hasta que se cansó y las mandó de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Que desperdicio de tiempo.

Después de estar caminando de un lado a otro decidieron ir a comer definitivamente ya su estomago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer urgentemente. Era verdad que no era la nieta modelo que su abuelo quería que ella fuera, pero es que no podía! Simplemente no estaba en ella eso de las diferencias sociales y demás cosas que le parecían absurdas.

"Oye Saku, ¿Qué tal Takumi?"

"Ah si es cierto! Aún no te he contado. Me prometió que volvería pronto y que cuando por fin estuviéramos juntos nuevamente nos casaríamos para ya nunca separarnos. ¿No te parece maravilloso?"

"¿Casarse? Pero saku estas segura de que quieres casarte ahora, es decir, tú carrera va muy bien y sabes que a tú abuelo no le agrada para nada Tsukimoto"

"Claro que estoy segura Tomi, amo a Takumi más que a nada y estoy más que dispuesta a que nos casemos, reimporta muy poco si a mi abuelo le agrada o no"

"¿En verdad lo amas?" preguntó dudosa la peliazul

"Totalmente" contestó muy segura y con una gran sonrisa la joven

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Shaoran se encaminaba en el coche al lugar de la cena 'familiar' la casa de un viejo amigo de su padre, acompañado de Eriol que no paraba de hablar en ningún momento sobre quién sabe que cosa, porque si de algo estaba seguro Shaoran era que no le estaba haciendo nada de caso a lo que le decía, estaba como ido.

Pero finalmente había llegado la hora de la cena y sabría de una buena vez por todas que querría su padre esta vez.

Le era extraño volver a esa mansión de nuevo, hace tantos años que no pisaba aquel lugar que le llegaba a dar hasta escalofríos, por suerte ella ya no estaba allí. Lo último que había sabido de esa era que se había ido al extranjero a estudiar irresponsablemente, dejando con toda la carga de la empresa a su abuelo cuando era ella la se debía hacer cargo. Como la odiaba, siempre tan egoísta.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

"Siento que lleguemos tan tarde" se disculpaba la ojiverde mientras intentaba recuperar el aire al igual que su compañera, sin darse cuenta que habían interrumpido el saludo de otras personas que también parecían habían llegado en ese momento.

Los dos jóvenes que habían llegado minutos antes y habían sido interrumpidos por las escandalosas chicas los miraron sorprendidos, por otro lado la familia Li se encontraba muy emocionada con la llegada repentina y el abuelo estaba intentando contenerse para no mandar a matar a su nieta por la vergüenza que según él le estaba haciendo pasar.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?" preguntó Sakura fuera de si al percatarse de la presencia de cierto castaño

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Notas de la autora: Hi! Espero les haya gustado el primer cap de esta historia, en realidad este fic me hace mucha ilusión porque ando especialmente inspirada en el, ya saben comienzo escribiendo lo que se supone sería la continuación de algunos de mis fics y termino haciendo una historia nueva xD. En fin, sobre los otros fics que tengo sin actualizar de esta serie espero poder actualizarlos pronto porque ya les van a salir telarañas.

Dejen reviews porfis, no se tardan mucho y es inspirador para el autor n.n

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Escrito: el 10 de febrero del 2006

Publicado: el 12 de febrero del 2006


	2. El Compromiso

Hi! Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Lean los riesgos que corren al leer este fic

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable de cómo termine su mente después de leer esto

Resumen: Sakuna Kinomoto y Li Shaoran se odian desde hace años y ahora deberán…QUE? O.O lo que soñaron alguna vez hoy se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla. Universo Alterno.

Card Captors Sakura así como sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP. Solo la historia a continuación escrita me pertenece.

**Mis sueños de ayer**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Reteniéndome y obligándome amar a quién no se lo merece, hoy solo me acompaña mi deseo de morir_

_Capítulo II: El Compromiso_

"Siento que lleguemos tan tarde" se disculpaba la ojiverde mientras intentaba recuperar el aire al igual que su compañera, sin darse cuenta que habían interrumpido el saludo de otras personas que también parecían habían llegado en ese momento.

Los dos jóvenes que habían llegado minutos antes y habían sido interrumpidos por las escandalosas chicas los miraron sorprendidos, por otro lado la familia Li se encontraba muy emocionada por la repentina llegada y el abuelo estaba intentando contenerse para no mandar a matar a su nieta por la vergüenza que según él le estaba haciendo pasar.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?" preguntó Sakura fuera de si al percatarse de la presencia de cierto castaño

Shaoran estaba en shock, ella estaba allí!. Tantos años sin verla y allí estaba ella, aún más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, convertida en toda una mujer. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?

"Sakura!" regañó su abuelo levantándose de la mesa "¿que clase de comportamiento es ese? No parecen cosas tuyas. En este mismo instante te disculpas con el joven Li"

"¿Qué! Ni muerta"

"Sakura" amenazó su abuelo

"Ya escuchaste Kinomoto discúlpate" desafió el castaño altaneramente

"Hijo no seas grosero"

"Pero Mamá"

"Li Shaoran!"

"Pero papá"

"Sakura estoy esperando"

"Pero abuelo"

"Buenas noches a todos esta es una muy grata sorpresa, porque mejor no nos sentamos" dijo Tomoyo intentando salvar a su amiga y a todos de una gran guerra, sobretodo por el mal humor que se cargaba el abuelo, personalmente él no era su abuelo pero es como si lo fuera pues era el padrino de su madre. Aunque a veces no podía evitar agradecer que no lo fuera.

"Al menos hay alguien educado en este lugar" pensó el abuelo ceñudo

"Muy bien quizás tratándose de una cena 'familiar' aquello no había comenzado del todo bien" pensaba Eriol intentando contener la risa

"Es mejor que le hagamos caso a la joven Daidouji, algo me dice que esta será una larga noche" dijo una de las hermanas de Li

"Así es mejor tomen asiento chicos porque por lo visto ya estamos todos aquí presentes" ordenó el abuelo mientras los veía con mala cara

"Más les vale que se comporten como unos adultos" dijo el señor Li

"Si no me trataran como un ñiño(a)" susurraron Shaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

"¿Qué dijeron!" preguntaron fuera de sí ya el señor Li y el abuelo.

"Nada" de nuevo contestaron al mismo tiempo, se vieron enseguida con una mirada de profundo odio mientras bufaban y se daban la espalda.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos" pensaba la señora Yelan madre de Li

"Bueno yo comenzaré hablar" después de unos minutos de silencio el abuelo se decidió y comenzó a explicar "Les explicaré brevemente para no complicarnos mucho la vida." ante este comentario Sakura no pudo evitar susurrar algo por lo bajito de modo que nadie la oyera excepto Tomoyo y Eriol que se encontraban a su lados. El abuelo la miró con mala cara ( cosa rara, no? ¬¬) y continuó hablando "ya que tanto la familia Kinomoto que en este caso serías tú mi querida Sakura y la familia Li que siendo el único hombre después de su padre es el principal responsable y representante de su familia, son los grandes herederos de las empresas "Kinomoto" y "Li" hemos decidido que para el beneficio de ambas familias estas empresas se unan formando así la empresa más grande y poderosa de toda Asia y una de las primeras más importantes a nivel mundial"

Por un momento hubo un silencio mortal, absolutamente nada se escuchaba y nadie se movía. Algunos ya sabían a que se refería el abuelo mientras otros como los protagonistas que se supone debieron entender a que venía todo eso no entendían absolutamente nada ¿A que venía todo eso?

"¿Y se puede saber como se decidió eso sin mi consentimiento? Mi empresa no se unirá a la de los Li hasta que yo no lo decida"

"Mi consentimiento es el verdaderamente importante, pero desde ya les digo que mi empresa no se va a unir con la de Kinomoto"

"Sakura querida creo que no recuerdas que tú aún no has tomado las riendas de la empresa por cierto trato que tú y yo hicimos por capricho tuyo y que no tienes derecho a decirme que es lo mejor para la empresa si yo soy el que se hace cargo de ella"

"y tú Shaoran me sorprende que no sepas que al no tener por completo el mando de la empresa, porque yo no me he muerto ni me he salido por voluntad propia tú tampoco tienes derecho a decirme que es lo mejor para la empresa"

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Eso era verdad, aún no tenían derecho.

Tomoyo creía saber adonde se dirigía todo aquello al igual que Eriol así que rogaban que no fuera lo que se imaginaban o allí alguien iba a salir herido.

"Y pues ya que lo han entendido no se diga más, un brindis por la unión de la familia Kinomoto y Li, la boda se realizará dentro de un mes así que a comer" dijo el señor Li levantando una copa en brindis por la nueva 'pareja' que aún no terminaba de procesar eso último de la boda.

De hecho nadie parecía reaccionar, todos estaban atentos a la reacción de Sakura y Shaoran que seguro en cualquier momento saltarían uno sobre el otro con un cuchillo y se matarían. Y dicho y hecho en menos de 2 minutos ambos se levantaron como unos resortes y comenzaron a insultarse.

"Yo no me voy a casar con ese bicho, animal, mujeriego y machista!"

"De ninguna manera dañaré mi buena reputación casándome con una cualquiera de lo peor, caprichosa y mentirosa"

"¿Cómo atreves idiota! Mira que insultar a una dama eres de lo peor"

"Uy si mira quién habla. Cállate"

"Mujeriego barato!"

"Perra!"

"Maldito!"

….y así siguieron durante varios minutos llegando hasta arrojarse comida, pero oigan pudo ser peor ¿no? Si veían aquella escena seguramente se volverían locos, Sakura y Shaoran insultándose, mientras el abuelo frotaba su cabeza, las hermanas de Li chillaban emocionadas porque su hermanito se casaba, los señores Li intentaban detener la discusión y Tomoyo y Eriol solo veían la escena con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de preocupación por lo que se avecinaba para esos dos.

"YA CALLENSE, DIJE QUE SE COMPORTARAN COMO UNOS ADULTOS"

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio repentinamente por el sonoro grito del señor Li que ya estaba apunto de un infarto y ni de que hablar del abuelo. "Ustedes dos se casarán y no se hable más"

"Yo no voy a vivir con él toda mi vida porque ustedes quieran, yo hago mi vida y ya estoy crecidita como para decidir con quién me caso y con quién no" dijo testaruda la castaña mientras Shaoran la seguía

"Yo de ninguna manera firmaré mi acta para irme directo al infierno en compañía de ella. Jamás"

"Las empresas se beneficiaran en todos los sentidos con esta unión y tomando en cuenta que ustedes no son ningunas crías, cumplirán con sus obligaciones, responsabilidades y se casarán"

Y dale con el bendito tema de las obligaciones y las responsabilidades ¿acaso no tenían un mejor tema de que hablar o tenían que ser siempre tan monótonos para que siempre fuera todo relacionado con lo mismo?

Sakura estaba realmente mal ella no se quería casar con él, nunca, primero muerta que casarse con él; ella amaba a otro, pero entonces sintió la mano de Tomoyo apretando la suya dándole apoyo como siempre, sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo sabía todo lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento. ¿Que podía hacer ahora para escapar de esa? Ella no deseaba de ninguna manera unir su vida a ese hombre vil, pero la empresa era muy importante fue lo que le dejaron sus padres y hermano antes de morir. ¿Qué haría?

Claro si su hermano estuviera allí ella quizás se libraría porque su hermano jamás hubiera permitido que ella se casara con el mocoso y quizás hasta el mismo se ofrecería a casarse con una de las hermanas de Li con tal de salvarla, pero él ahora no estaba.

Flash Back

"Sakura prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre será feliz"

"Te lo prometo hermano"

Fin del Flash Back

¿Cómo podía ella ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no amaba y que ya nunca amaría? Sin poder soportarlo más y ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos hasta del mal humorado Shaoran, Sakura salió llorando en carrera hacia el jardín siendo seguida por Tomoyo.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Detestaba ver a su amiga así, tan triste ella sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que había tenido que pasar Sakura desde muy pequeña, siempre estuvo con ella intentando demostrarle que no estaba sola y que la tenía a ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no era suficiente para la castaña.

Prometió que jamás la dejaría, que siempre estarían juntas, que cuidaría de ella y le daría toda la protección y cariño que necesitara ¿pero era ella capaz de llenar todo ese vacío que tenía su amiga por dentro? Hasta ahora no lo había logrado y temía que un día fuera Sakura quién la dejara a ella sola sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. El único que podía llenar todo ese vacío era Tsukimoto que de alguna forma había llegado a salvarla, como decía continuamente su amiga.

"Vamos saku preciosa no llores, ya verás que todo se arreglará"

"¿Cómo es esto posible Tomi? Se supone que me iba a casar con Taku y que seríamos felices. ¿Por qué ahora se presenta esto?"

"El destino a veces nos hace muchas jugarretas" suspiró mientras la abrazaba y veía las estrellas con su amiga en brazos

"Yo no me quiero casar con él"

"Saku se que quizás no vayas a estar de acuerdo conmigo en un principio pero si te pones a pensar esa unión le dará muchos beneficios a todos los que lo necesitan, a los empleados de la empresa podrán ser aún mejor pagados y llevar exquisitas comidas a sus casas, comprarle regalos a sus hijos que se echarán ilusionados a los brazos de sus padres y podrán pagarle una mejor educación, además de que la fundación también se verá de alguna manera beneficiada" era lo único que podía decirle ahora a Sakura, ella sabía que nada podía evitar esa boda así que porque no mejor convencer a Sakura de que haría una gran obra y ayudaría a muchos, conociendo a su amiga que siempre pensaba en los demás aceptaría muy a su pesar.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que probablemente su amiga sufriría mucho con esta boda, al fin y al cabo ¿quién podía ser feliz al lado del hombre que en el pasado le hizo tanto daño?

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Shaoran por otro lado se encontraba en un dilema, no quería casarse con esa mujer que le había desgraciado la existencia, la odiaba y pensar tener que vivir por el resto de su vida a su lado lo mataba, pero las palabras pronunciadas por Eriol minutos antes cuando estaban en el despacho conversando después de dejar el comedor "Deja el pasado atrás Shaoran, el pasado es pasado y allí se debe quedar. No te digo que olvides solo te digo que perdones y ya que no les queda otra opción lo intenten"

¿Pero estaba él dispuesto a perdonar? En realidad él nunca había pensado en casarse, excepto aquella vez….pero que insólita era la vida. ¿perdonar?...que palabra tan simple y a la vez tan complicada

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Sakura estaba encerrada en su habitación, le costaba trabajo respirar se imaginó que había sido por tanto llanto. Tomoyo había estado con ella hasta que se calmó y se lo agradecía muchísimo. ¿Pero ahora que haría¿En verdad se casaría con Li? No…lo menos que quería era eso. El ruido de la puerta abrirse la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos al girarse y ver quién entraba.

"Fuiste muy grosera allá abajo Sakura" dijo duramente su abuelo mientras la miraba severamente

"¿Y que pretendías que hiciera¿que me lanzara a los brazos de Li?"

"Al menos habrías podido guardar la compostura" criticó

"Pues déjame decirte que mucho hice. ¿Era para esto que me querías en Japón?"

"Por supuesto, es tiempo que comiences hacerte responsable de tus cosas"

Que tonta había sido al pensar siquiera que cuando su abuelo la llamó era porque quería estar con ella, por un momento quiso creer que su abuelo la extrañaba y la quería en casa para disculparse por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Pero por supuesto estaba más que equivocada, él quería era controlar su vida casándola con otro.

"No pienso casarme con Li"

"Ese no es tema de discusión señorita, tú te casarás con Li y punto"

"Por supuesto que no¿A que viene todo esto? Dime! Antes lo detestabas y ahora quieres que me case con él¿Por qué te empeñas en querer destruir mi vida?" dijo desesperada comenzando a llorar nuevamente

"Dije que ese no es tema de discusión"

"Pues sabes que? Ve a buscarte a otra persona porque lo que soy yo solo me voy a casar con el hombre que amo"

"¿Que dijiste?" preguntó amenazante

"Que solo me casaré con quién ame y ese es Tsukimoto! Cuando él regrese nos casaremos y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo" retó muy segura de sus palabras, pero algo que no se esperaba la sorprendió su abuelo la había abofeteado fuertemente

"Sobre mi cadáver y no me retes" terminó diciendo saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Notas de la autora: Holis a todos nuevamente, aquí regreso de nuevo actualizando lo antes que pude, de corazón espero que les este gustando. Como se habrán dado cuenta Sakura y Shaoran se conocen de antes más adelante sabrán que fue lo que sucedió para que se odiaran tanto. Mil saludos y gracias por los reviews

Gracias a: **Sakura-tinuviel, KawaiiDany-Chan, Mariandre, Meii.Ko**,**sakura princesa, Lady Neomi, sonylee, Rosh Bernal, Sashura, lidia.**

**Dejen reviews porfis, no se tardan mucho y es inspirador para el autor n.n**

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Escrito: el 26 de febrero del 2006

Publicado: el 27 de febrero del 2006


	3. Promesas del Pasado

Hi! Estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Lean los riesgos que corren al leer este fic

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable de cómo termine su mente después de leer esto

Resumen: Sakuna Kinomoto y Li Shaoran se odian desde hace años y ahora deberán…QUE? O.O lo que soñaron alguna vez hoy se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla. Universo Alterno.

Card Captors Sakura así como sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP. Solo la historia a continuación escrita me pertenece.

**Mis sueños de ayer**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Sólo mi deseo profundo de poder alcanzarte, me acercará o me alejará eternamente_

_Capítulo III: Promesas del pasado_

"¿Que dijiste?" preguntó amenazante

"Que solo me casaré con quién ame y ese es Tsukimoto! Cuando él regrese nos casaremos y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo" retó muy segura de sus palabras, pero algo que no se esperaba la sorprendió su abuelo la había abofeteado fuertemente

"Sobre mi cadáver y no me retes" terminó diciendo saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con su abuelo y no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Sakura se la pasaba ocupada en cuanta cosa podía hacer y su abuelo al parecer también tenía muchas ocupaciones pues no lo había visto más.

"Vamos saku mejora esa cara, no es tan malo puede que hasta esos sentimientos de antes vuelvan a renacer"

"De ninguna manera Meiling, yo a tú primo jamás lo volveré amar"

"No seas tan necia estas igual o peor que él, ustedes se quisieron mucho y…"

"Dije que no!" gritó totalmente histérica sorprendiendo a Meiling, Tomoyo que la peinaba y a ella misma

"Esta bien, esta bien Pero dime en verdad amas tanto a Tsukimoto?" preguntó tranquilamente la pelinegra

"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar" suspiró con cansancio, ¿Por qué no podían entender que ese hombre era todo para ella?

"Más de lo que amaste a mi primo?" preguntó algo insegura de hacer la pregunta, hace mucho que quería saber eso y ya no se lo podía aguantar más

Sakura pareció meditarlo un momento para luego responder "Lo de tú primo y yo fue algo muy hermoso que se destruyó de la peor manera, lo de Takumi es totalmente diferente, me da la seguridad, me presta la confianza y el cariño necesario para sentirme protegida y valiosa"

"No has respondido a mi pregunta, lo amas más de lo que amaste a mi primo?"

Sakura dudó por unos segundos y volvió a contestar: "si, lo amo más de lo que amé a tú primo" respondió con seguridad

Meiling quedó algo decepcionada, tenía esperanzas de que Sakura aún amara a su primo pero al parecer ese viejo amor ya había muerto "Entonces lucha por él" le propuso seriamente

"¿Pero que dices Meiling?" preguntó consternada Tomoyo

"Que si lo ama, que se libre de todo esto y se vaya lejos con él. Que se cambien el nombre y vayan adonde nadie los conozca"

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron intensamente, llenos de emoción y alegría. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, aún existía una salida y sin duda correría el riesgo.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos no sabía como había ido a parar allí pero cuando iba en la limosina y vio el lugar no pido evitar decirle al chofer que se detuviera, cuantas cosas habían pasado en esa playa, cuantos recuerdos enterrados sobre la arena. Cerró los ojos trayendo de vuelta todos esos recuerdos nunca olvidados pero siempre guardados en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Flash Back

"_Oye no corras tan rápido te puedes caer" gritaba un joven de 16 años corriendo detrás de una joven_

"_¿No me digas que el gran Li Shaoran no puede alcanzar a su lenta y débil novia?" preguntaba una castaña riendo hasta que el chico se arrojó a ella desde atrás y rodaron por la arena_

"_Te Amo" susurró el castaño mientras la besaba suavemente_

"_No más que yo a ti" sonrió la chica acercando al castaño más a ella para que se volvieran a besar_

_Cada beso, cada caricia…había quedado grabada…para siempre; en una primera vez para ambos de entrega, sin reservas y llena de intenso amor._

Fin del Flash Back

Cuantas palabras, cuantas mentiras…sin siquiera darse cuenta una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, el dolor de un corazón herido era tan grande que apenas después de algunos años podía soportarlo. Él habría dado todo por ella pero… ¿que era lo que veía?

Sus pensamientos se fueron en el aire cuando vio aquella mujer parada sobre una colina, con un vestido azul que se movía al compás del viento. Aunque no la viera de cerca sabía que era ella, la razón de sus más grandes tormentos y para desgracia de él la única mujer que había amado ciegamente en toda su vida, quizás la única mujer que amaría hasta su muerte.

Desde aquel lugar parecía un ser místico, de esos que solo parecen aparecer en los sueños y que son intocables. Un ser divino que lloraba por el dolor que le ha sido causado. Espera un momento ¿llorando? Se acercó lentamente, tratando de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cuando escuchó lo que ella susurró.

"Aquí le dije adiós a los dos, en este mismo lugar lloré por tú pérdida y la de él. No sabes cuanto me gustaría tenerte ahora conmigo"

Shaoran no entendía lo que ella decía, ¿de quienes se despidió ella en ese lugar? ¿Y con quién parecía hablar?

"Tristemente ahora muchas cosas han cambiado y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, quizás nunca las entenderé. Pero prometo amor mío venir a visitarte todo el tiempo y nunca dejarte solo. Tú fuiste lo único que tenía en ese entonces y lo único que se me fue arrebatado"

Una fuerte ráfaga parecía jugar tanto con Sakura que no se percataba de la presencia de Shaoran como de él, era una brisa cálida de esas que transmiten felicidad y paz. Una brisa como ninguna otra que parecía querer unirlos.

Sakura sonrió y Shaoran no sabía porque, quizás ya se estaba volviendo loca "oye! No es una mala persona, no seas celoso. Es la única manera en que pueda ser feliz."

Si, definitivamente ella se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué demonios hablaba con nadie? Eso era insólito pero se le hizo un vuelco al corazón cuando vio como la chica que tanto había amado caía de rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente, nunca le había gustado que ella llorara y sin embargo allí estaba viéndola sin poder hacer nada por detener su sufrimiento.

Flash Back

"_Amor porque lloras? Todo esta bien ahora estamos juntos" sostuvo su cara delicadamente y con pequeños besos fue secando cada una de sus lágrimas_

"_Tengo miedo de que el abuelo nos separe"_

"_No te preocupes por eso, el abuelo deberá entender que nos amamos y que no podrá sepáranos por mucho que lo intente"_

"_¿Prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?"_

"_Desde luego, no existe nada en el mundo que pueda separarme de ti"_

Fin del Flash Back

Shaoran no podía seguir presenciando esa escena, ¿Por qué demonios lloraba, ¿Por qué no habían cumplido su promesa, ¿Por qué él no podía secarle las lagrimas como aquella vez? Tantos porque y ni una sola respuesta, en silencio se retiró sería mejor que se marchase sin ser visto.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Dos días despues

"Señorita, señorita" llamaba emocionada una muchacha de la servidumbre a su ama, que enseguida le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

"Que sucede Naya, porque tanto escándalo?"

"Es el señor Taku, mi señora" los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se agrandaron en sorpresa y un brillo indescriptible se apoderó de ellos; ansiosa tomó el teléfono.

"Takumi!" chilló emocionada Sakura

"Sakura querida, no sabes cuanto he extrañado oír tú voz. Te tengo muy buenas noticias"

"Oh! Taku dime que regresarás pronto, por favor"

"Eso mismo quería avisarte, estaré allí en una semana. Me muero de las ganas por verte, no sabes cuanto te amo y ansío verte con anhelo"

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces" dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras lagrimas de alivio y felicidad surcaban su rostro "Te amo tanto Takumi" estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, Sakura finalmente tuvo que contarle lo que había sucedido cuando regresó a casa de su abuelo y la crueldad a la que se le estaba haciendo obligada, Takumi no se lo tomó nada bien de hecho estaba enfurecido ese maldito viejo nunca los dejaría en paz? Pero en aquel instante lo menos que se imaginaban era que todo lo que decían era escuchado por una tercera persona que temblaba de ira al escucharlos.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

El señor Tsukimoto un hombre de 25 años muy apuesto, rubio de ojos azules, con un cuerpo espléndidamente formado y una mirada cautivadora que derretía a más de una. Era el único hijo de una familia de gran prestigio y muy adinerada que le habían pasado toda su fortuna desde muy joven. Takumi conoció a la pequeña Kinomoto hace 7 años cuando la joven aún era novia de Li Shaoran, un gran rival que salió perdiendo cuando él entró en la vida de la hermosa Sakura. En ese tiempo Sakura estaba muy enamorada pero no pasó mucho para que sufriera su primera decepción amorosa y por supuesto estuviera él allí para consolarla, se habían convertido en amigos inseparables no había nada que él no supiera de ella y viceversa, pero el tiempo fue pasando e hizo jugarretas con ellos que se fueron enamorando perdidamente uno del otro. Nadie nunca estuvo con Sakura como él lo había estado, la apoyó en todo y en sus peores momentos siempre estuvo allí presente, le abrió la puerta a una nueva vida, le demostró que después de la tormenta viene la calma, que le enseñó amar nuevamente, a querer vivir y seguir sus sueños y ella…ella había hecho igual o más por él de lo que ella se pudiera siquiera imaginar, lo había salvado y no se había separado de él a pesar de que el resto del mundo le había dado la espalda.

De ningún modo permitiría que todo lo que habían construido juntos todos esos años se fuera por la borda, lucharía por Sakura no importaba lo que costara, no cometería el mismo error que Li cuando dejó que el mundo decidiera por ellos, no, él si lucharía por su amada aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Sakura le pertenecía.

"Señor Tsukimoto, le hablan al teléfono" su secretaria interrumpió en sus pensamientos

"Dije que no recibiría llamadas de nadie" dijo amenazante

"Pues creo que esta si la recibirá es el abuelo de la señorita Kinomoto" con ese nombre se puso pálido ese viejo estúpido seguramente ahora querría amenazarlo con que debía separase de su nieta porque estaba comprometida con el idiota de Li, pero que equivocado estaba si creía que iba hacerle caso.

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Flash Back

"_Oh Shaoran y ahora ¿que haremos? Si mi abuelo descubre lo que hicimos nos matará"_

"_Tranquila amor, nada pasará. Nosotros nos casaremos y él deberá aceptarlo. Te prometí que nunca nos separariamos"_

Fin del Flash Back

En ese entonces creía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta tal punto de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma ¿pero porque cuando somos tan jóvenes nos dejamos llevar por palabras bonitas, caricias y promesas? Había confiado ciegamente en él y ¿Qué sucedió? Lo inevitable

"Sakura, Sakura!" le gritaba su amiga sacándola de sus recuerdos

"Que pasa Tomoyo?" preguntó desconcertada y algo irritada la castaña

"Sakura la boda será dentro de un mes" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente 'un mes, un mes' sólo tenía un mes para escapar de esa prisión y de ese futuro infierno que la esperaba

S&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&SS&S&S

Notas de la autora: Hi nuevamente! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como verán ya he puesto una que otro flash back para que vayan viendo que sucedió en el pasado de Sakura y Shaoran. Les mando un saludo muy grande y nos vemos en la prox actualización ;)

Gracias a: **anette, ****Mariandre****, lili, ****KawaiiDany-Chan****Sailor Alluminem Siren**

**Dejen reviews porfis, no se tardan mucho y es inspirador para el autor n.n jeje SALUDITOS!**

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Escrito: el 10 de marzo del 2006

Publicado: el 13 de marzo del 2006


End file.
